TFP Truth or Dare :D
by RoboDiamondDragon09
Summary: Ever wanted the TFP group to play Truth or Dare? Well here it is! From reading about their own FanFics to reviving dead autobots here is TFP Truth or Dare! P.S. Feel free to ask some truthes and dares yourselves!
1. Arcee's Partners Are Back!

**HELLO PEOPLE! This is my second fanfic ever so go easy!**

 **Suggestions are great! If U want your truth or dare in here just review and say your dare! LET'S GO! :D also my name is Evana**

 **I don't own transforms**

Evana: Hhhaaayyy you People! And bots!

Everybot and Human: Hey.

Evana: Today we are going to play TRUTH OR DARE! :D

Everybot: D:

Evana: Ok lets start with something easy, I dare all Deceptions to play to!

Autobots: NNNOOOOOOOOOO!

Miko: Yay more people to annoy! :D

*Deceptions poof in out of mid-air*

Deceptions: Wha?!

Evana: All of you are playing my game! Ok I dare Ratchet to go on Synthen!

Ratchet: Oh Primus...*Drinks Synthen.

Evana: Great! Now that Mr. Power Freak is on cray, cray juice lets have fun!

Everyone:YAY!

Evana: Ok now I dare Tailgate and Cliffjumper out from the dead! :D

Arcee: OH PRIMUS NO!

*Puff of smoke and the 2 appear!*

Tailgate and Cliff: We're BACK!

Airachnid: Can I kill Tailgate again?

Arcee: No! *Stands in front of Tailgate protectively*

Starscream: Can I kill Cliffjumper again?

Arcee: NO! HOW ABOUT I KILL BOTH OF YOU FOR ONCE?!

Airachnid and Starscream: No... *Runs Away*

Starscream: Knowing you so far I say truth.

Evana: Why do you have heels and look like a femme?

Starscream: I don't look like a femme!

Evana: Uh, I've been looking at comments of episodes and a LOT of people say you look like a femme.

Everyone: It's true!

Starscream: Fine! My Creator and Sire just had me that way ok! (Creator=Mom and Sire=Dad)

Evana: I thought he crossbred himself with a femme for some reason.

Miko: Can I do one?

Evana: Sure!

Miko: Ok I dare all of you to watch **My Little Pony!**

 ***Half an hour later***

Optimus: I like Twilight Sparkle

Bumblebee: I like Fluttershy

Arcee: I like Rainbow Dash

Bulkhead: I like Applejack

Ratchet: I think Celestia is cute... :P

Smokescreen:I agree with Arcee, Rainbow Dash rocks!

Deceptions: BOOOOOOOOOO!

Evana: Anywho, Optimus Truth or Dare?

Optimus: Truth.

Evana: Why didn't you bring back a snowball for Raf?

Raf: Oh yeah...

Optimus: Uhhhhhhh... *runs away*

Evana: Oh well, hey Bee Truth or Dare?

Bumblebee: _Dare._

Evana: I dare you to sing 'Black and Yellow'.

Bumblebee: _Ok._

 _*3 mins. later*_

Jack: He's pretty good.

Bumblebee: _Thanks!_

Evana: Ok Megadork! Truth or Dare?

Megatron: Dare and don't call me that human.

Evana: Alright, I dare you to put on a dress and yell 'I'm a femme!' to anyone you pass by for 2 chapters.

Megatron: *Puts on dress* I'm A FEMME! *Runs away*

Raf: Can I do one?

Evana: Sure!

Raf: Hey Bee, Truth or Dare?

Bumblebee: _Dare._

Raf: I dare U to get your voice back!

*Puff of smoke*

Bumblebee: Yay! Thanks Raf! BEST DAY EVER! *Runs away to enjoy the moment*

Evana: Sadly thats all we have for today.

Everyone: Yay!

Evana: Next chapter is going to be AWSOME!

Everyone: O.o

 **So iit's not much but I will have a LOT next time.**

 **If U want to have your truth or dare in this just P.M. me or put it eith your reviews.**

 **If U want me to bring U into the story with my portal gun just P.M. me with your name,gender and dares.**

 **Thnx for reading! Bai!**


	2. I LOST TO A PONY!

**Hey people! I thank U for the support on this T or D fic! Today I'm going to be joined with 2 people and with some requests to! So lets a go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime.**

Evana: And we are back! And with some guests as well!

Jack: Uh, no offence but no one is here except for the bots, Miko, Raf, me and you.

Evana: Wait, I forgot Airreon!? Be back in a minute! *Grabs portal gun and jumps through a portal*

 **In another dimension**

*Portal appears in Airreon's home*

Evana: Ewwww that feels more weird then going through a groundbridge!

Airreon: Hi! Are we going!

Evana: Yup! Time to start this thing! *The 2 jump through a portal*

 **Back at the bace**

*A portal appears and 2 girls jump out*

Airreon: Wow! This gonna be AWSOME!

Evana: You said it! Let's do this!

Knockout: These dares better not ruin my paint job.

Evana: They won't, _yet_. Airreon say your dares!

Airreon: Ok so to start I dare everyone to stick their finger in a toilet and put it on their face/ faceplate! :D

Jack: *Sticks finger in toilet and puts it on his face* Eww its wet and warm, wait warm!? MIKO! BE GLAD MY MOM IS AT WORK!

Miko: Ha best prank ever I just put warm water in it! *Does same thing but puts it in her hair* Meh not bad.

Raf: *Does the same thing* Now I need a bath...

Bots and Cons: *Does it* I don't feel anything...

Evana: *Does it* OWWWWWWWW! WHY IS THERE A FISH IN HERE!?

Airreon: Ok to the Bots amd Cons how old are you? In human years of course.

Optimus: I would be in my 30"s or early 40's.

Ratchet: I'm probably in my 50's.

Bumblebee: I think I'm either still a teen or even in my early 20's.

Bulkhead: I'm in my late 20's and Jackie is a bit older.

Arcee: I'm still in my 20's.

Cliffjumper: I'm in my late 20's.

Tailgate: I'm in my late 20's as well.

Megatron: *Runs up to Starscream* I'M A FEMME! *Runs away again*

Starscream: Megatron is about in his 40's and I'm in my 30's.

Airachnid: 20's or 30's I think.

Evana: So you guys are pretty young. Next dare!

Airreon: Ok so I dare Evana to go up to a stranger and ask them if they've seen a giant metal robot walking a cyber-dog.

Evana: Fine... BRB! *Grabs potal gun and goes somewhere*

 **10 Minutes Later...**

*Portal aappears and Evana jumps out*

Evana: Ok I told this woman and her face was really weird. She told me I was nuts!

Airachnid: You sort of are.

Evana: Hey! I'm the boss of this so I can make Arcee kick you to the pit and back!

Airachnid: Fine...

Airreon: Anywho, the next truth is for all mechs and boys! How many girls/femmes have you kissed? :D

Optimus: 1

Megatron: I'M A FEMME! And none.

Jack: None _._

Raf: None.

Cliffjumper: None but I would if I didn't die. *Winks at Arcee*

Tailgate: Same. *Winks at Arcee as well*

Arcee: *Rolls optics* You two are such sparklings.

Bumblebee: 1

Knockout: 2

Bulkhead: None

Evana: Well that sucks for the ones with none. Next dare!

Airreon: I dare Evana to cut off a peice of her hair!

Evana: Aww *cuts of some hair* now I look bad...

Airreon: You look fine, now I dare Arcee to kiss Optimus! :D

Arcee: WHAT?! D:

Evana: Come on, in some fanfics you marry him!

Airreon: True and in our world we like that you two get married!

Everyone: WHAT!?

Arcee : Fine. *Kisses Optimus on the cheek and runs away*

Optimus: Uhhh... *Awkward silence...*

Airreon: Last one! A truth for Jack, how many times have you practiced kissing in a mirror?

Jack: Uhh... *starts blushing* a few times. A few dozen times.

Miko: Awkward...

Evana: Well thats all your dares so let's take a selfie!

Everyone: YAY! :D

Airreon: Three, Two, One! *Click* Yes! Now thats a keeper! Bai everyone!

Everyone: Bai!

Airreon: *Jumps through a portal*

Evana: Well I'm off to get another guest! Knockout and Starscream meet me outside the base! *Jumps into a portal*

Knockout and Starscream: Uh... ok.

 **In another dimension...**

*Portal appears and Evana jumps tthrough it*

Evana: Hey!

Shayna: Hey!

Evana: You ready?

Shayna: Yup lets go! *The 2 jump through a portal*

 **Outside the base...**

*Portal appears and 2 girls jump out of it*

Evana: Hey I'm back!

Knockout and Starscream: Hey.

Evana: Shayna has a dare for you!

Shayna: Yup! I dare Knockout to watch pokèmon!

Knockout: Alright. *1 hour later* That was interesting.

Shayna: Now I dare you to ride on Starscream's jet mode yelling 'Looks like team rocket is blasting off again!' :D

Knockout: Oh dear... *Gets on Syarscream's jet mode, flies off.* Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!

Shayna: Thanks for letting me dare them!

Evana: Your welcome! See ya!

Shayna: Ok bai! *Jumps through portal*

Evana: *Goes back inside*

Evana: Ok 1 more dare and 1 more truth. This is for Starscream from Boggie445!

Starscream: Oh dear.

Evana: The dare is for Starscream to watch Starscream Vs. Rainbow Dash!

Starscream: Ha! I probably won, there is no way I could lose to a pony! *Watches it*

Evana: You were saying?

Starscream: I GOT BEATEN BY A PONY!? WHY?!

Evana: Duh have you not seen yourself? The next one is for Jack from the same person. Who is your father?

Jack: Uhh honestly I don't know. My mom says he left somewhere only a year after I was born so I don't remember him.

Evana: Aww that's sad sorry man. Any way that was all we have for today! Bai everyone!

Everyone: Bai!

 **So another chapter done! I know I missed some but I am saving a few truths and dares for future chapters! If you didn't get your truth or dare in I might add it next time!**

 **Just tell me your dares for future chapters and I will use them! So for now Read, Review and Like for more!**

 **BAI EVERYONE! :D**


	3. Opa Gangnam Style!

**We are back with more truth or dare! The reason I haven't posted in a while is on the bottom!**

 **This time I'm going to have some requests as well as someone else say some dares!**

 **If your dare/truth isn't in this chapter then it mat be in the next!**

 **So let's go!**

Evana: I'm back!

Everyone: Hi.

Evana: This time I'm going to have someone join me! BRB! *Jumps through a portal*

 **In Another Dimension...**

*Portal appears and Evana jumps out of it*

Evana: I'm gonna hurl! Still not used to this! Hey Nick!

Nick: Hello, are we gonna say some dares or what?

Evana: I like the way you think, so let's go! *2 jump through portal*

 **Back At Base...**

Evana: And I'm back! Nick, go ahead and say your dares while I find I bucket! *Barfs*

Miko: Gross, but still cool!

Nick: Ok first I dare is for Miko and Ratchet to be stuck in a closet for the whole chapter! :D

Evana: Nice! As a bonus, I dare Miko to eat 10 tons of candy first!

Miko: YES! *Eats 10 tons of candy* IM THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD!

Ratchet: Oh scrap...

Evana: Now get in the closet!

Ratchet: Goodbye cruel world! *Walks into the closet*

Miko: IM HYPER! *Runs into closet with Ratchet*

*Loud noises are heard outside the clost*

Nick: Uh... is he going to survive?

Evana: Yeah, probably, maybe, not but anyway say your next dare!

Nick: Alright, I dare Knockout to paint his paint job pink!

Knockout: Oh come on! First blasting off into space and now my paint job needs to be pink?! WHY?!

Evana: Just do it!

Knockout: Fine... *paints himself pink*

Optimus: *Wakes up from recharge and sees Knockout*

Knockout: Why is he looking at me like that?

Optimus: Elita?! I missed you so much my love! How did you get here my beloved spark-mate!? *Kisses Knockout*

Knockout: OPTIMUS! IT'S ME KNOCKOUT!

Optimus: Wait, WHAT?! I JUST KISSED A MECH?! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs away screaming*

Nick: Did I make that happen?

Evana: Nope, it's his fault for waking up right now.

Nick: Ok, last dare! Later when Ratchet comes out of the closet, I dare Bumblebee to whack him on the head really hard with his wrench!

Bumblebee: Sweet!

Nick: That's all I have so bai everyone!

Everyone: Bai!

Nick: *Jumps through portal*

Evana: Anywho, time for some requests! First few are from Boggi445. A truth for

June- Who is Jack's father?

June: His name was John and he left for his work when Jack was still young. He works in the army and he was a lot like Jack.

Jack: Well now I know.

Evana: Thank you, that has been driving Jack's fans CRAZY!

Jack: I have fans!?

Evana: Yup loads! The next one, truth

for Starscream- Why don't you have a null ray? All other versions of you had it.

Starscream: Really? *Checks on Google* Oh, well i think the director didn't want me to have one...

Evana: Well that sucks, ok 2 more from Boggie445 comments on Starscream- They think he's the best kind of Starscream because he didn't die and that he should wear more armor.

Starscream: Thank you, it's true I didn't die! IN YOUR FACE OTHER VERSIONS OF ME! I'll try more armor for once. *Adds more armor to himself but falls over*

Evana: *Facepalm* I guess those heels have a max... Next two are from Secret - I dare Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to join! Wait, NOOOOO NOT THE TWINS!

 ***Puff of smoke amd the twins arrive***

Sunstreaker: Wut?

Sideswipe: Come on! We were just about to annoy Ratchet!

Raf: Uhh, you can annoy our Ratchet. He's in the closet with or friend, Miko.

Sunstreaker: Ok! *Twins run into the closet*

Ratchet: NOT YOU TWO!

Evana: Ok, the other one is for everyone to watch Happy Tree Friends, except Raf. *shudders* I hate that show.

Knockout: It has 'Happy' so how bad can it be?

 **1 video later...**

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Airachnid: WHY THE SCRAP WAS THAT SO VIOLENT!? PREADATORY WASN'T EVEN THAT VIOLENT!

Evana: I told you, wait no I didn't. Never mind! Last few! Guest- Truth. Optimus, have you ever had a brother?

Optimus: Not literally but I considered Megatron as a brother before.

Evana: Oh well they said if you say Megatron everyone gets to beat you up...

Optimus: Fine...

 ***1 hour of beating up later***

Evana: Ewww, he doesn't look to good. You guys didn't kill him right?

Autobots: No!

Decepticons: Maybe...

Evana: *Snaps fingers and Optimus looks fine* There now what happened to the prime before you?

Optimus: They're one with the allspark now.

Evana: Ok 1 more, isJack a prime in human flesh?

Optimus: No, but he has always acted like one.

Jack: Thanks Optimus.

Evana: Two more from kikigraysonwest. The first one is for Optimus to dance 'Every Day I'm Shuffling'!

Optimus: Alright, if it makes the fans happy.

 **5 minutes of shuffling later...**

Optimus: That was pretty fun!

Evana: The second one was a dare as want EVERYONE to dance Gangnam Style! That includes you Megadork.

Megatron: I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Evana: I can do what I want! Now let Ratchet out!

 ***Opens Closet***

Ratchet: FREEDOM!

Evana: Not yet, all of you have to dance Gangnam Style!

Ratchet: Fine, it's better then being stuck in there with these crazy things...

 ***Everyone dances for 4 minutes***

Bulkhead: That was pretty fun!

Bumblebee: Agreed!

Megatron: Never again...

Evana: Well good bye twins! *Pushes twins through portal* II'll bring them back later to annoy Ratchet! :D

Ratchet: AWW COME ON?!

Evana: Hey Bee! *Points at Ratchets favorite wrench*

Bumblebee: Oh yeah *Grabs Ratchet's favorite wrench* Hey Ratchet!

Ratchet: Yes?

Bumblebee; Nick dared me to do this! *Smacks Ratchet's head as hard as he can and breaks it!*

Ratchet: Bumblebee, **I NEEDED THAT!** *Chases Bumblebee*

Bumblebee; AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs away*

Evana: He'll be lucky to live another solar-cycle! (Day)

Bumblebee: AHHHHHHHHHHH! *Still running*

Evana: Thats all for now people! BAI!

Everyone: Bai!

 **HEY! I am sooooo srry for a late post, my wi-fi died for a few days so I couldn't work. Srry! But I got it up! YAY!**

 **BTW you guy's are BOMBING me with truths and dares! A girl can only do a few a time ok?**

 **If your truth or dare isn't in this chapter it will be in a future one!**

 **Next time I'll be using the truths and dares of Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen.**

 **Why I'm mentioning the name now? Well I'm having a contest!**

 **Vote who will win the bigger splash from the Nemisis! Optimus or Megaloser?**

 **The**

 **2 will jump from the Nemisis into the ocean! Vote with your reviews!**

 **Read, Review and Like for more!**

 **Bai Everyone!**


	4. AutoHeroes!

**Hello friends! Before U rage I have had LOADS of homework! Also I might update my stories every 2-5 weeks, srry guys! My parents took away my tablet to so I couldn't type till now...**

 **Without further ado, TFP Truth Or Dare :)**

Evana: I'm BACK!

Miko: Good, you were gone for sooooo longi want to Japan for 2 weeks! I saw my grandma there!

Evana: Cool,now back to this story!A truth for June from Boggie445: Is John alive?

June: Yes he is, I just called him a few days ago. He's in a war right now though

Evana: Ok, next one is from Jade Lawrence: Autobots be superheroes! Nice, to start Optimus you are Superman!

Optimus: Very well. *Puff of smoke and everyone gets into a outfit*

Evana: Bumblebee you're Hawkeye

Bumblebee: Sweet! *Fires an arrow and hits one of Ratchets things and it explodes*

Ratchet: BUMBLEBEE! I NEEDED THAT!

Evana: *Facepalm* Moving on, Bulkhead you're Hulk.

Bulkhead: YES! BULKHEAD SMASH!

Evana: *Facepalm* Miko take Bulkhead outside and smash something like the Nemisis...

Decepticons: HEY!

Evana: My story, my rules... Anywho, Wheeljack you're Wolverine.

Wheeljack: Nice, can I break the Nemisis to?

Evana: Sure!

Decepticons: HEY!

Evana: Like I said, my story my rules... Next up, Smokescreen, you're Flash

Smokescreen: Ok but what do I do?

Evana: Try running

Smokescreen: *Runs like a crazy bot* AHHHHHHHH THHIIIISSSS IISSSSS SOOOOO COOOLLLLL!

Evana: Ratchet you're Green Lantern!

Ratchet:*Looks at the ring* Do I have a sparkmate?

Evana: *Facepalm* No, the ring is your weapon. Finaly Arcee you're Wonder Woman

Arcee: Do I really have to wear this?

Evana: Yes, next one is from LunaWolf1313, make a BeeCee chapter. Yay a fellow BeeCee shiper! Anywho, you two got to kiss then google 'TFP Bee X Arcee'. Ahh, the wonders of the internet!

Arcee: Alright *Kisses Bee* Let's go to google

Bumblebee: *Starts blushing like mad* OMP... BEST DAY EVER!

Evana: Next few are from Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen, Bulkhead is dared to do a handstand and do the split!

Bulkhead: *Does a handstand and wobbles* Uhhhhh... csn I stop now, please!?

Evana: Sure, just do a split now :D

Bulkhead: *Does splits and has a really painful looking faceplate* Owwwwwwww... my bolts.

Smokescreen: Ohh man, MEDIC!

Evana: Ohh poo... anyway, the next one from Ezperanza is for Bee and Knockout to do an ice skating challenge with Knockout as the girl because he whines and accessories like one!

Knockout: What?! No I do not!

Evana: Oh really? *throws a mud ball and it hits his paint*

Knockout: EEEEEKKKKKKK! SOMEONE GET ME A TOWEL! SOMEONE GET ME MY WAXER! SOMEONE GET ME A HOSE!

Everyone exept Knockout: *Facepalm*

Jack, Miko and Raf: *Burst out laughing*

Evana: See? Now we just need Bee

Arcee and Bumblebee: *Walk in*

Evana: Soo, how was it?

Bumblebee: Good, humans are great artists! We found an amazing site called DeviantART

Evana: Cool, Bee you got to do an ice skating challange with Mr. Diva over there, you're the boy.

Bumblebee: Ok *Gets into costume*

Knockout: *Gets into costume as well* Why do I have to wear a tutu?

Evana: Because people want you to. *Plays music*

Bumblebee: *Starts to dance with Knockout* Hey, wwe're actually pretty good!

Knockout: Yeah I guess you're right!

*Suddenly they slip on a banana peel and fall*

Both of them: AHHHHHHH! *Faceplate-first into a wall*

Evana: What the?! Who put a banana peel on the ice!?

Miko: Sorry, couldn't resist!

Evana: *Facepalm* MEDIC! Anywho... next on from Ezperanza is for Optimus and Ratchet- Do the Macarena while dressed as hookers.

Optimus and Ratchet: *Get into costume*

Evana: *Plays Macarena music* Start danceing!

 _'Eh Macarena, Macarena, Macarena_

 _Eh Macarena, Macarena, Macarena_

 _Eh Macarena, Macarena, Macarena_

 _EHHHHH MACARENA!'_

*plays over again twice*

 **5 Minutes Later...**

Ratchet: How do you dance to that?

Evana: I don't know, next still from Ezperanza is for Megatron and Starscream to do a danceing with the stars challenge with Screamer being the girl.

Starscream: Aww man...

Megatron and Starscream: *Get into costume*

Evana: *Plays music*

Megatron: You know, we're not bad

Starscream: Yes, not great but not bad

Megatron and Starscream: *Finsh*

Everybody: *Applause*

Evana: That was good, next up, the last one from Ezperanza is for Optimus and Megatron to jump from the Nemisis into the ocean to make a bigger splash, so you two meet me on the Nemisis!

 **On The Nemisis...**

Evana: You guys ready?

Megatron and Optimus: Ready!

Evana: Ok Optimus you go first.

Optimus: Alright, 3...2...1..! *Jumps* CANNONBAAALLLLLLLLLL!

 **SKWOOOOOSHHHHHH!**

Evana: Ohh geez that was big! Megatron, it's your turn!

Megatron: Ok, 5...4...3...2...1! *Jumps* FREEEEEEEEDDDDDOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

 **KKKAAAAAABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

Evana: OMP...I got wet from here! I think we have a winnner! MEGATRON!

Megatron: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS!

Evana: Ok meet you two back at base!

 **Back at Base...**

Evana: We're back! And Megatron won!

Autobots: BOOOOOOOOO!

Decepticons: YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY5

Evana: Moving on, from zugzwang1 is for Starscream to dance to 'Hips Don't Lie' While wearing a bikini!

Starscream: YES I WAZ BORN FOR THIS!

 **5 Minutes of Dancing later...**

*Awkward Silence*

Evana: That was, interesting... moving on, last one from kikigraysonwest is for Megatron so you get over here.

Megatron: Ok *Walks into a separate room*

Evana: So the dare is for you to tackle Optimus yelling 'Attack On Prime' got it?

Megatron: Got it *Walks out of room and sees Optimus turned around*

Evana: This is gonna be good!

Megatron: ATTACK ON PRIME! *Tackles Optimus*

Optimus: AHHHHH!

Evana: LOL! Ok thats all for today, Bai everyone!

Everybody: Bai!

 **Soooo, I know haven't updated in forever... I'm trying to do most of my work before the weekend ok? II'll update every 1-5 weeks on Sat. Or Sun.**

 **Oh yeah! Whoever said Megatron for the contest was right!**

 **By the way, Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Soooo Bai everyone I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **BAI!**


	5. Thriller!

**Hi fwiends! I am** SUUUUU **SRRY that I didn't post on Halloween!(Or for a few months for that matter!) I was Trick-Or-Treating, stuffing my face with candy and barfing in a bucket. (Don't drink juice and candy kids!)**

 **Anywho... here is another chapter of TFP Truth Or Dare!**

Evana: I'm back! After like 2 months!

Miko: Hey! Where were you? We had a Halloween Party and a Christmas party!

Evana: NUUU I MISSED THE PRESENTS?! I couldn't be here because I was trick or treating with my friend and REALLY busy! What were you guys?

Raf: Well that's understandable. I was a robot.

Ratchet: Our race does not look like that!

Miko: Well some people have imaginations! I was a cat!

Jack: I was a burger... T^T

Evana: Really?

Jack: Yeah, my boss gave me it to advertise my job. ._.

Evana: When I looked for my costume I saw a can of spam, a banana and a bald guy for costumes!

*Autobots + Decepticons walk in*

Autobots + Decepticons: Hello.

Evana: Hai! Sooo what were you guys for Halloween?

Arcee: I was an angel

Evana: OMP I WAZ DAT TO!

Optimus: I was a knight

Bulkhead: I was Yoda!

Airachnid: Yeah, and you were telling everyone to BELIEVE IN THE FORCE!

Bulkhead: What? The new movie comes out soon!

Smokescreen: I was Robin Hood! Everyone thought I was Link from Legend Of Zelda though...

Jack: Well both have a bow and arrow and both wear green sooo, you can't blame us!

Bumblebee: I was a ninja

Ratchet: I was a Zombie Doctor.

Megatron: I was a Gladiator!

Evana: Weren't you a gladiator back on Cybertron?

Megatron: Yes, this costume reminds me of the old days!

Evana: Wow you must be OLD like OLD, OLD!

Megatron: I'm not that old... Oh, I also heard a rumor that Unicron was a Unicorn!

Evana: Ha! LOL!

Starscream: I was a pony!

Everyone: *Looks at starscream*

Starscream: What? Remember the video?! I was Rainbow Dash for Halloween! Rainbow Dash won the fight so I won the fight!

Evana: But that practically means you beat up yourself... ._.

Starscream: Wait, what? DARN YOU MATH!

Evana: But I didn't use math!

Knockout: I was a Vampire!

Airachnid: I was a witch.

Arcee: Wait, you weren't a witch at birth? ;)

Everyone: OHHHHHH! BURN!

Airachnid: Grrrr...

Evana: Ok for the first dare of the da- WAIT! I forgot Kuiinii! BRB! *Opens a portal with portal gun and jumps through*

 **At Kuiinii's house...**

*Portal apperes and Evana jups through*

Evana: Hi fwiend! Are you ready?

Kuiinii: Yup! Let's a go! *2 jump through the portal*

 **Back At Base...**

*2 jump out portal*

Kuiinii: Wow! This place looks so cool! This place looks way more cool up close then on a TV!

Evana: Now, time for the 1st dare of the day! From War WereWolf, they want Jack and Arcee to kiss and tell if they like it!

Kuiinii: Ohhhh! I've seen enough of what Evana searches on Google to know what this is leading!

Evana: NOOO DON'T! THATS MY PERSONAL GOOGLE SEARCH HISTORY! NOOOOO!

Kuiinii: Latest searches, Optimus X Arcee, How to make paper claws, Arcee X Bumblebee. Jeez! Why do you Google these things?!

Evana: I'm a fangirl! Don't judge me! WHAAAAAAAAAA! *Runs to cry in Starscream's crying corner*

Starscream: HEY! THATS MY CRYING CORNER! Err not that I cry or anything!

Arcee: But there's a sign that says ' Starscreams Crying Corner, For Starscreams Crying Only'

Starscream: Ummm, EVANA MAKE ROOM FOR ME! WHAAAAAAAAAA! *Runs into his crying corner*

Kuiinii: Ok, so you 2 got to kiss!

Arcee: Why do I need to kiss so many guys? *Kisses Jack*

Jack: O...M...P...! THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS FORM A GIRL! :■ *Blushes*

June: Ahem?!

Jack: I MEAN A COOL GIRL!

Kuiinii: Let's move on but I'm gonna get Evana first... *Drags Evana out of Starscream's crying corner*

Evana: *Wipes away tears* Ok I'm back! The next two are from Airreon Princess, she dares Knockout amd Starscream to do a candy eating challenge but since Starscream is currently crying in his corner...

Starscream: It's my special corner! *Cries more* D:

Evana: Instead of cry-bot over there, you 3 kids will get to take Starscream's place!

Jack, Miko and Raf: YAAAAYYYYYY!

Kuiinii: What, I don't get to participate? :(

Evana: No, it wouldn't be fair to the others! You would dominate as an eating beast!

Kuiinii: True... I'll get the candy for the competition!

 **10 Minutes later...**

Kuiinii: I got the candy! *Drives Optimus into the base and dumps candy in front of Knockout and the kids*

Everyone: YAAAYYYYY!

Evana: You guys ready?

Knockout: Bring it! I'm gonna demolish these kids!

Evana: Oh, did I forget to mention the special rules for Knockout? Well, because of his size difference he would definitely win, so Knockout must eat 10 times as much candy as the kids get! Or in other words, a mountain of candy!

Knockout: WHYYYYYY?!

Kuiinii: The race begins in **3... 2... 1! GOOOOOOOO!**

 **After an hour of eating candy...**

Knockout: I...can't do... this... T^T

Jack, Miko and Raf: DONE!

Evana: WE HAVE A WINNER! Errr I mean, WINNERS!

Miko: WHOOOOOOO! WE DID IT! SOMEONE GET ME A BUCKET!

Jack: I can't wait for a bucket! *Runs to Knockout and barfs behind him*

Miko and Raf: JACK MAKE ROOM! *Run behind Knockout and barfs as well*

Knockout: HEY! I just got my wheels cleaned!

Evana: Ok while June checks of the kids are sick or not, the other dare by Airreon Princess is for the bots and cons to dance Thriller! Nice one girl!

Kuiinii: Ok bots and cons, you guys are dancing in 3... 2... 1! Now!

 **One Michael Jackdon dance later...**

Evana: You know, if Megatron wwasn't a robot I wouldn't be surprised if he was Michael Jackson in the mudic video!

Megatron: Rude...

Bulkhead: She has a point...

Megatron: Grrrrr... I'm going for a flight... *Transforms and flies out*

Evana: Bring back some from Jack's work!

Jack: Well at least someone appreciates that I work at a food place!

Evana: Next one is from a Guest: Soundwave, what happened to your other minicons?

Soundwave: On vacation

Evana: WOW HE TALKS!

Knockout: Barley...

Kuiinii: Ok last few, from Boggie445:Are there any vehicon troops who actually have names?

Megatron: Ummm, yes actually, there is Jeff, Bobby, Pigga, Sir Robo, Steve, Anthony and Fred.

Evana: Why is there one named Pigga?

Megatron: Starscream named a few...

Evana: Ohhh, ok

Kuiinii: Last one from Boggie445: Will the weakest vehicon punch Megatron and Megatron can't hit back?

Megatron: I guess that will be Pigga, PIGGA GET OVER HERE!

*Pigga runs there*

Pigga: Yes Megadork- I mean Megatron!

Miko: How did you get here so fast?

Pigga: I was eating the leftover Halloween candy!

Megatron: Punch me!

Pigga: Yes sir *Punches Megatron*

Megtron: I didn't feel anything...

Pigga: Aww man, I am the weakest vehicon... TO MORE CANDY! * Runs away to find more candy*

Evana: Ok... ._. Ok, time to go Kuiinii! *Makes portal appear*

Kuiinii: Mkay! Bai friends! *Jumps trough portal*

Evana: And thats all the time we've got today people!

Everyone: Bai!

 **Hey! Once again, I AM SUUUUUUUUUUUU SORRY I haven't updated! School is hard!**

 **I hope U guys enjoyed this post of TFP Truth Or Dare!**

 **Oh and I'll be having another contest!**

 **Once again a dare from Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen: She dares Megatron and Soundwave to fight till one of them falls, their weapons are large stinky fish.**

 **Say who do you think will win in the fight!**

 **Requests are welcome! Also if you want yourself or an OC of yours in this story to help me tell some dares just PM me and tell me your OC/Name, gender and I'll add them to this story!**

 **Thanks for reading! Bai!**


	6. Do NOT Call Arcee Weak!

**Hey People! Here's another chapter TFP Truth Or Dare!**

 **Thanks to the people who suggested these awsome T &D's!**

 **Remember, if you want your own TorD in this fanfic just PM me or leave it in the review!**

 **Now enough talk, to the chapter!**

Evana: IM BACK PEOPLE!

Everyone: Hi!

Jack: Why do you have a bow and arrows?

Evana: Oh, I think I missed Valentines Day! (By a LLOOOONNNGGG time XD) So before we start, I'll be firing arrows at people hoping that they'll fall in love! Don't worry, they're plastic plunger arrows so they'll just stick to you.

*Fires arrows and one hits Knockout's faceplate*

Knockout: AHHHHHH! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! *runs away*

Evana: ITS NOT THAT BAD! *Facepalm* Someone yank that thing off him, I'm heading to pick up our guest...

*Makes portal and jumps through*

 **At Mya's House**

Evana: Hello! Are you ready?

Mya: Yup! Let's go!

 **Back at Base**

Evana: We're back! Now, this chapter will have a lot of truths and dares from you awsome people but before that Soundwave and Megatron must battle till one falls using large fish!

Soundwave: Soundwave superior, Megatron inferior...

Megatron: Let's do this!

 **In The Battle Zone...**

Evana: In this corner we have the silent yet deadly Soundwave! And in that corner we have the leader of the decepticons, Megatron! Who do you think will win Mya?

Mya: I have to say Soundwave, Silent yet Deadly...

Evana: I say the same! Match is starting in **3...2...1... FIGHT!**

 _They fight... Megatron getting the 1st slap in, but Soundwave launches a triple fish slap right back at him..._

 **10 Minutes Later!**

 _Soundwave looks as though he will win! 10 secons on the clock!_

 _Megatron unleashes a extreme fish slap doing tons of damage, but Sound wave gets up, charges at Megatron, and unleashes a barrage of slaps!_

 _AND MEGATRON IS DOWN! SOUNDWAVE CLAIMS VICTORY!_

Mya: Man that was some game! Now let's get to some Truths and Dares!

Evana: Ok let's get to this! The 1st truth ftom FlumpyWolf is for Optimus, if you were stuck on an island, who would you want standed with you?

Optimus: Hmm, I would probably take Ratchet, even if he could hit me with a wrench...

Mya: Hm, that brings us to one from Evana, a truth for Ratchet, do you actually throw wrenches at people/bots or is it just in some fanfics?

Ratchet: Well, sometimes, but not all the time...

Evana: I knew it! Next one from FlumpyWolf (I'll just say FW) a dare to Starscream, knit a scarf for yourself.

Starscream: Ok, I'll have it done later *Walks Away*

Mya: Huh, I didn't think he would do it! Next dare from FW, make someone hug the 1st person who comes into the room, and for that person, I pick Raf!

Raf: So I just hug the next person who walks in?

Evana: Yup!

*Pigga walks in*

Pigga: Uh, Megatron, can you yell at Starscream? Apparently the fans say it's quite funny and-Uh, hello young child, uh, why are you hugging me?

Raf: A dare *continues hugging*

Pigga: Ok...?

Evana: Aww, you gotta admit, that's pretty cute!

Starscream: Im done the scarf!

Evana: Good, next another truth from FW is what would all the transformers be if they were dogs? Hmm, according to my certificate to be a weird host, I can turn you guys into actual dogs! So what they said was for Soundwave to be a Border Collie, apparently being one of the smartest breeds of dog!

*Puff of smoke*

Megatron: Uh, where's Soundwave?

Evana: Down here! I'm changing you guys so you're not giant dogs, we have a chance of getting squished with you're size enough, I'm not dealing with double the legs! Even though I can just pop back to life like Daffy Duck!

Soundwave: Do I need to stay like this?

Mya: Yes, until the ent of the chapter all of you get turned into dogs!

Soundwave: *Does puppy eyes* Pwwweeeseee?

Evana: Awwwww! That's so adorable! But still no... next is Optimus and Mega-Dork!

Megatron: I TOLD YOU DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Evana: Well, you can't do anything because I can just destroy you if I please! (Fangirl power! Go Fangirls!) Anywho, you two are breeds of a Siberian Husky!

*Puff smoke*

Optimus: Well, this actually works well!

Megatron: For once I agree with you!

Evana: Huh, it really suits them, don't you think?

Mya: Agreed! Next is Starscream, which will turn into a Dachshund which are apparently loud and wimpy! Well, I don't agree much with the wimpy part but I do agree with the loud! I mean seriously Srceamer, thousands of fans are watching TFP, you don't just go and tell your 'master plan to obliterate Mega-Dork'! You know, they could just tell him!

Starscream: Eh, it makes a good series...

*Puff of smoke*

Starscream: I say this suits me! Well, other then the wimpy part...

Evana: True, next up is Cliff and Tailgate! Cliffjumper, you're a Jack Russell, which apparently don't stop barking and Tailgate, you're a Golden Retriever, that because they're loyal and you were Arcee's partner (Which she doesn't have to many of! D: ) and it was just a guess since you don't even get much of an episode!

Tailgate: Well, I blame the director for that...a

Cliffjumper: True but I do stop talking... sometimes...

Evana: Yeah, barely...

*Puff of smoke*

Tailgate: Huh, I've always wanted to be a gold-ish colour.

Cliffjumper: And now I can talk all I want and not be yelled at! Wait I forgot, Screamer's here...

Starscream: I still never forgot that momend I offlined you!

Evana: Uh Starscream, I don't think you should say that in front of _ **Her...**_ Moving on, Arcee you're a Yorkshire Terrier!

*Puff of smoke*

Arcee: Why am I always the shortest? :(

Evana: You may be the shortest but Yorkshire Terriers ignore they're size and think they're bigger!

Starscream: But still! HA! This is what the Mighty Arcee turns into a puny puppy! This mutt couldn't go head to head with a Vehicon!

Megatron: Yeah, this puppy is probably weaker then a human!

Evana: HEY!

Starscream: HA! This mutt is so cute! How on Cybertron can this thing beat anything?!

Arcee: **Grrrrrrr...** **Don't... Tempt me to rip you apart...**

Megatron: Seriously, you're so cute! How can you beat anything?!

Mya: Did I mention this type of dog can be quite dangerous when angered? ;D

Starscream & Megatron: What?! 0^0

Evana: If I know Arcee, and I _know_ her, (fangirl XD) don't do these 3 things, don't talk about Airachnid, don't talk about her partners and **DEFINITELY DO NOT TALK ABOUT HER BEING WEAK!**

Starscream & Megatron: *Gulp...*

Arcee: **GRRRRRRR!**

 **5 Minutes Later...**

Evana: Yikes! MEDIC!

Mya: And that's how to nearly die people! Anywho, next are Breakdown and Knockout. Breakdown you're a Labrador and Knockout you're a Chihuahua because you're obsessed with your paint!

*Puff of smoke*

Knockout: By the allspark! I'M FABULOUS!

Evana: *Facepalm* This is why he's a Chihuahua... Next up are Wheeljack and Bulkhead, you guys are Bulldogs for well, obvious reasons! XD

*Puff of smoke*

Wheeljack: Not bad! I like it!

Mya: Next is Airachnid, you'll be a Whippet, a breed which is very fast and is a sort of, shadows dog, like yourself.

*Puff of smoke*

Airachnid: This suits me, I ddon't need to be a spider for once... but now my name doesn't make sense...

Evana: Meh, you're always an icky spider at heart! ;)

Airachnid: Why tha- wait... HEY!

Evana: Hehehe... Anywho, next up is Smokescreen and Bumblebee, Smokescreen is a Boxer and Bumblebee is a Beagle, small and energetic!

*Puff of smoke*

Smokescreen: This is awsome!

Bumblebee: Agreed!

Mya: Next up is Ratchet, which will be a Affenpinscher! A smart, kind breed of dog.

*Puff of smoke*

Ratchet: Huh, not bad, not bad!

Evana: Now that those are done to our next dare from FW is for Ratchet to do a 3-5 minute presentation on 'Flirting with a teenager'-feel free to use evidence from season 1 episode 22 from TFP!

Ratchet: UHHHHGGGG! Let's get this over with...

 **After Ratchet Sets up...**

Ratchet: Now to flirt you need so know who you're going to flirt with... Next you need to go up that one when they're with their friends, joke with their friends and walk away while saying something to the one you want to flirt with... for example, *Plays clip from Transformers Prime Season 1 Episode 22: Stronger, Faster...* (Yeah, all you fans in the reviews section, you guys know what part this is! XD) *Lowers head in embarrassment*

Megatron: So that green energon I wanted to use could make my soldiers do that?! *Tries to hold in laughter*

Starscream: Isn't that the stuff you put into Breakdown/Silas?

Breakdown: You put THAT in me?!

Knockout: Yes... Hey, Silas was in you at the time! Huh, that explains Ratchet's strength at the time...

Ratchet: Yes, it does...

Starscream: And you did that to Arcee?! *Tries to hold laughter*

Ratchet: Yes... I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!

Evana: Ok, the last one from FW (I'll add the rest next chapter! :D) truth for Ratchet, who in this room would be a bad date?

Ratchet: Knockout... DEFINITELY! He would just go on and on about how fabulous his paint-err, fur is!

Knockout: Well unlike you grumpy, I have FABULOUS fur!

Evana: Yeah, yeah... ok, a few from Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen (I'll say EHTVQ for short)She dares Arcee to do a lap dance on Dreadwing with a bikini on... that will be a little hard as dogs but the show must go on! Arcee, head to the Nemisis and to that!

Arcee: I really don't wanna do this...

Evana: Hey, at least I'm helping the kids by not making them watch! Now go! I've already turned Dreadwing into a Golden Retriever and sent im a text to know what to do...

Arcee: Fine!

Mya: Ok! Another from EHTVQ, for Smokescreen, come here...

Smokescreen: Uhh, ok?

*In another room*

Mya: Ok, so I snuck a mini Phase Shifter on Knockout... I'll tell Evana to tell him to go to the Nemisis where you're going to push him off! Got it?

Smokescreen: I got it!

*Back in the main room*

Evana: Hey Knockout, I hear someone is selling fur cleaner on the Nemisis!

Knockout: MIIIIINNNNEEEEEEEE! *Rushes to the Nemisis*

 **On Top Of The Nemisis...**

Knockout: Where is the fur stuff?!

Smokescreen: *Pushes him off*

Knockout: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Smokescreen: Well, my work is done!

 **Back At Base...**

Evana: Next from EHTVQ is for Brackdown to pick up Bumblebee yelling 'THIS. IS. SPARTAAAA!' Sadly I can't make him drunk necause somebody used up all the synthetic energon for a presentation!

Breakdown: Ehh, why not *Picks up Bumblebee and pust him on his back* TTHHHIIIISSSS...IIISSSS...SSSPPPPAAAARRRTTTAAAAAAAA! *Runs around crazily*

Mya: Ok? Anywho, Megatron and Smokescreen have a dare fron EHTVQ, come with me...

 **Another Room...**

Mya: Ok, Megatron, you're going to tackle Starscreamand when you do that Smokescreen yells RAPE got it?

Both: Got it!

 **In The Main Room...**

Megatron: *Tackles Starscream*

Starscream: AHHHHHHHHH!

Smokescreen: RAPE! XD

Everyone: *Just stares weirdly at Smokescreen...*

Smokescreen: What?

Evana: Well that's all for today! Bai Mya!

Mya: Bai people! *Jumps through portal!*

Evana: Thats all today people! Read and Review! Till next time!

Everyone: BAI!

* * *

 **And thats all for now!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **If you liked drop a review down below...**

 **Till next time, RoboDiamondDragon!**

 **BAI!**


	7. Minecraft Hunger Games!

**Heyyy! I'm back! Thanks for waiting and being patient!**

 **Here's another chapter ofTFP Truth Or Dare!**

Evana: I'm back!

Jack: So what do the fans want now?

Evana: A few things, first a few from unicron1000, a dare for Bulkhead, break all of Ratchet's wrenches and tools but Ratchet can't yell or hit Bulkhead in the process or else Ratchet will hit himself with a wrench! :)

Ratchet: Why does it always have to be me?!

 **About 50-ish tools later...**

Ratchet: **BULKHEAD I NEEDED THOSE!**

Bulkhead: I didn't give the dare! Oh, and you yelled...

Miko: Hit yourself in the jead with a wrench Doc-Bot!

Ratchet: Darn it... *Whack to the head* OWWWWWW!

Bumblebee: It doesn't feel good does it?

Evana: Yowch... Medic! Wait the medic's injured... Knockout! Wait, he's recovering from the Nemisis incident from last time... Uhhh...

Miko: He'll be fine... I think...

Evana: Ok... Next truth from the same person, to Jack, do you like Miko?

Jack: As a friend, but not in a love way...

Evana: Well fans say otherwise, but they're fans, nobody can argue with fans, it's like saying that rock music shouldn't be for Miko, fans will kill if you say otherwise to their fandoms... Ok, last one from unicron1000, truth for Raf, how did you learn to hack?

Raf: YouTube, it has everything!

Evana: That is true! Ok, next few from Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen, (I'll say EHVQ) a truth for Starscream, how many Cybertronians have you banged?

Starscream: NOPE NOT TELLING NOPE NOPE NOPE!

Evana: Oh well, if you said no, you've got to watch Sesame Street for a week! XD

Starscream: Fine...

Evana: Next one from EHVQ, she dares Optimus and Megatron to have a dance battle dancing the Macarena, Watch Me Whip and The Chicken Dance!

Megatron: I will dominate as dance king!

Bumblebee: I vote Optimus.

Soundwave: _Megatron Superior, Optimus Inferior..._

 **Later...**

Evana: The scores are tied! Megatron 1 from the ! Macarena, Optimus 1 from Watch Me Whip and a tie with The Chicken Dance! You know the only way to settle this! RANDOM SONG DANCE TIME! The dance you will be dancing is... Shake It Off **! In 3... 2... 1... DANCE!**

 **After some Shaking...**

Evana: And the winner is... Optimus!

*Applause, Applause*

Evana: Moving on, last one from EHVQ, Bumblebee must poke Ratchet repeatedly until he freaks out... *Snaps fingers and Knockout and Ratchet are better*

Knockout: I hate you Smokescreen...

Smokescreen: Meh, it was funny to watch at least! Hey at least you weren't stuck in a wall again!

Bumblebee: *Repeatedly pokes Ratchet*

Ratchet: Bumblebee, stop...

Bumblebee: No... It's a dare...

Ratchet: *Whacks Bumblebee with wrench hard*

Evana: Yowch... MEDIC! Next one by Boggie445, dare for everyone, watch Godzilla Vs Optimus Prime, Godzilla Jr Vs Optimus Prime and finally Bill Chipper Vs Discord by Animation Rewind.

Starscream: I already watched the Bill Chipper Vs Discord one.

Evana: Why?

Starscream: Discord is from My Little Pony.

Evana: Ok... I'm going to ignore that... (Secretly I'm fangirling on the inside cause I'm a HUGE fan of My Little Pony! Don't judge me... XD)

 **3 Videos Later...**

Miko: OMG I'M SPAMMING TOTAL WAR IN THE COMMENTS OF GOZILLA JR VS OPTIMUS!

Optimus: So, I defeated Godzilla, got killed by Godzilla Jr, Megatron dances and if enough people comment "Total War" into the comments Team Prime will fight Adult Godzilla? Wow...

Evana: I know right? YouTube is weird...

Bulkhead: I hope there is a Total War cause I wanna kick Godzilla butt!

Evana: Soon Bulkhead, soon... Moving on to a few from FlumpyWolf! A truth for Miko, if you were invisible for a day what would you do?

Miko: First I would prank everyone I know, then steal food from Jack's work and finally go to a rock concert!

Jack: HEY! I already give you a 25% discount!

Miko: Meh, free food!

Evana: And that's why you don't allow Miko to become invisible... Last one from FlumpyWolf, a dare to Megatron, peel 10 bananas with your hands! *Gives bananas*

Megatron: This is simple! *Tries and fails* Ok... Let's do this again!

 **30 Minutes Later...**

Megatron: **GAAAAAAAHHHH THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!** *Grabs bananas and throws them out of the base*

Evana: Aww, I was gonna eat those! Anyway, here's a few from xtz56, dare everyone to play Minecraft! Yes! Thank you! Because I love this game I will be joining these newbs!

Jack: Oh yeah? Well I got this game for Christmas (This is a reference to another one of my fanfics! XD) and I'm a pro!

Evana: Well because I can't make all of you your own worlds (I can but I don't wanna! XD) We'll be playing Minecraft Hunger Games!

Megatron: I've heard rumors of Soundwave being an all time champ at this...

Knockout: How are we supposed to play anyway!? We'll crush the console!

Evana: I've set up something for you guys! Now let's do this! Oh, and I've given you guys a download so you know hoe to play!

Ratchet: Thank Primus...

 **In The Game... (Any Minecraft fans out there? Well, get ready! If you guys know or have played Minecraft before great job! Also note that all items players find are from chests!)**

 **In 3... 2... 1... FIGHT!**

Optimus grabs a leather chestplate, chain boots and a cooked chicken.

Evana grabs stone sword and TNT.

Evana: Ha ha! Suckers! *Places TNT and runs*

Megatron and Ratchet: AHHHHHH! *BOOM*

 **Megatron and Ratchet killed by Evana**

Ratchet: Thank you, I didn't wanna play this...

Other players run into the map...

Bumblebee finds Iron chestplate, golden sword and a diamond.

Arcee finds a bow, 17 arrows and a cake.

Arcee: Why in the world is there cake?

Knockout walks around lost, unknown that Arcee is about to snipe him...

*Fires arrow*

Knockout: Ow! Who did that?

*Another arrow fires*

Knockout: Oww! Stop it! I'm near dead!

*Another one...*

 **Knockout was shot by Arcee**

Knockout: Aww man...

Arcee: Yes!

Later, Bumblebee and Smokescreen were teaming...

Smokescreen: Hey! I found a diamond, stick and an iron sword!

Bumblebee: Sweet! I've got a diamond! We can make a diamond sword!

Smokescreen: You can have it, I've got a iron sword!

Bumblebee: Thanks! Now we have to find a crafting table!

 **Ok, I'll just run through the rest of it then skip to the death match!**

 **So, Bee got a diamond sword then Breakdown killed Smokescreen, Bee got revenge... So Breakdown and Smokescreen are gone...**

 **Optimus and Soundwave found each other, they fought, Soundwave winning because of his iron sword...**

 **Airachnid died by falling into lava from parkor**

 **Evana found more TNT and blew up Miko and Raf...**

 **Arcee basically became Katniss (Hunger Games) and shot Bulkhead and Starscream...**

 **Dead: Optimus, Ratchet, Miko, Raf, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Breakdown, Megatron, Starscream, Knockout and Airachnid**

 **Alive and heading to deathmatch:**

 **Soundwave with Iron sword and full iron armor**

 **Arcee with a Power 2 Bow, 48 arrows, diamond chestplate and the rest iron**

 **Jack with diamond sword, chestplate and legs, the rest iron**

 **Evana with 36 TNT, iron sword and full chain armor**

 **Bumblebee with Diamond sword and boots, the rest iron and a golden apple!**

 **LET THE DEATH MATCH BEGIN!**

Arcee parkoured to the top of a house sniping away at the boys.

Evana used 5 TNT in the middle of the fight blowing up Jack...

Bumblebee was shot by Arcee soon after...

Soundwave parkoured to the top himself and killed Arcee...

All that who was left was Evana and Soundwave...

Evana dropped used all of her TNT... She blew up herself by accident... ( This actually happened to me once... XD)

SOUNDWAVE WINS!

Evana: Ok, that was fun! So, final truth from xtz56, everyone, what's your most embarrassing moment?

Megatron: When I was still a gladiator I had a huge fight, loads of mechs and femmes were watching, and I fell face first into the collosium... I also know Starscream's embarrassing moment, I caught him singing the My Little Pony theme while playing in is room... Soundwave's was when he accidentally played his favorite song an the Nemisis speakers...

Arcee: What was the song?

Megatron: I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift...

Smokescreen : Pppfftt... *Snickers* Are you kidding me?

Knockout: Hey, you've got to say yours to! Mine was when Starscream thought it was a good idea to paint me pink, I didn't realize till the end of the day... Oh the humility!

Breakdown: Mine was when I was breaking a rock because I was bored and another rock fell on me... I was stuck for a few hours...

Airachnid: I once had got one of my spider legs stuck in a door... And when I got out another leg got stuck!

Optimus: Once when I was still Orion Pax I sort of dropped a few data-pads on Sentinal Prime...

Ratchet: I once broke Bulkhead's metal ball and he said-

Bulkhead: RATCHET I NEEDED THAT!

Miko: OMG! That's priceless! XD

Bumblebee: Mine was when I found out what my name is on earth... I'm a bug... Seriously? We didn't even know Bumblebees existed until we came here! How am I named after one?

Arcee: Once Miko convinced me to try and be a stunt bike... I aced all the ramps, jumps and hoops Miko set up...

Jack: Why is this embarrassing? You say you aced it!

Arcee: After that I tripped on a rock...

Smokescreen: I ain't telling my secrets!

Evana: Fine! Go watch Sesame Street with Starscream!

Smokescreen: Fine... *Goes to watch with Starscream...*

Miko: I once had headphones listening to music and I started dancing in class! Luckily my teacher didn't mint since she liked the song!

Jack: I once failed at asking Sierra out to prom...

Raf: Once I accidentally posted a picture on the Internet of the tab dancing monkey as my profile picture...

Miko: That isn't that bad!

Raf:Well, for me it is! I am known to be smart... A tap dancing monkey ehhh... Not so much... It was pretty funny though...

Evana: Geez those were embarrassing... Well, I've got to go now! See ya next time!

Everyone: BAI!

 **Well there it is! Probably the longest chapter I've ever written!**

 **And thank you guys for over 50 reviews!**

 **I'm just a 12 year old wanting to make fanfics!**

 **Oh and xtz56 had another dare, Arcee and Ratchet Vs Starscream and Knockout, Cooking Competition!**

 **You guys leave your opinion on who should win and what should they make!**

 **Thanks guys! Leave your reviews below to!**

 **Bai!**


	8. Cooking Challenge!

**I'm not dead, just really busy...**

 **If you guys wanna rage at me go ahead, I'm a lazy poo... :(**

 **2 months? I haven't been updating for 2 months? ARRRGGGGGHHHHH! I'm a terrible person!**

 **I am so sorry with not updating! I feel like a piece of poo!**

 **Please forgive me!**

 **I'm just a 12 year old wanting to write fanfics!**

 **Anywho here is along awaited chapter of TFP Truth Or Dare!**

* * *

Evana: I'm back!

Starscream: Sesame Street is terrible!

Evana: Hey! That was my childhood!

Jack: Ok, what is it today?

Evana: First is the long overdue cooking challenge!

Ratchet and Arcee: Ready!

Starscream and Knockout: Sort of?

Evana: Then let the challenge begin!

 **Halfway into the challenge...**

Evana: Halfway through the challenge, and Starscream is doing all the work...

Starscream: Now I just need to bake it... Wait, isn't energon flammable?

Knockout: Yeah but it won't light in a oven.

Starscream: Wait, what if you power the oven with actual fire?

Knockout: Yeah it'll burn...

Starscream: Oops, I just put it in!

Knockout: TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT!

Evana: HIT THE DECK!

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Evana: Great, now the base is blown up! *Snaps fingers and it's fixed* Done!

Bumblebee: You're a terrible cook Scream...

Starscream: It's not easy if your teammate slacks!

Knockout; I don't wanna get dirty!

(A lot of you guys wanted something to burn or blow up sooo... Yay! Later it's time to eat, their cookies make the eaters make a certain sound... XD)

Evana: So what are you two making?

Ratchet: A cake, one made out of energon and if we have extra, one for the kids.

Evana: Yay! So, what are you two doing?

Knockout: The ultimate friendship cookies! Well, we started over because of the explosion earlier...

Starscream: More like _I'm_ making Knockout! You're not doing anything!

Knockout: They're friendship cookies Scream... We're such good friends that you're doing all the work!

Starscream: Lazy bot...

Evana: Friendship cookies are the best cookies!

 **Later when the** **challenge is finished...**

Arcee: As planned, we made a cake for the kids.

Evana: Yay! Now, out taste testers will be Megatron, Optimus and me. (What? I'm not letting Miko taste!)

 **A few slices of cake later...**

Megatron: I give it a 8.5

Optimus: I say 9.8

Evana: 10! I've always wanted to have cake, my parents never let me... (True Story!)

Arcee: We have this in the bag!

Knockout: No, we do!

Starscream: I vote only Megatron should try out cookies...

Evana: Alright, Megatron vote the score from 1 to 30 then for me and Optimus.

Megatron: Fine, if I must... *Takes bite out of the cookie* This tastes funny...

Starscream: Stand back!

Knockout: Wait why?

Starscream: Hit the deck! And cover your noses!

 **PPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Evana: *Covers nose* What in the name of all farts was that?

Starscream: I was to lazy to make cookies that taste good so I made good old friendship cookies that make you fart, or prank cookies as you could call them...

Evana: Well, even though I will actually take these and troll people, I say Ratchet and Arcee are the winners!

Arcee: Ha! We are the Champions of the kitchen!

Evana: Next dare is from katmar1994 is for Optimus to sing 'I Love You So Much' from the Book Of Life to Arcee

Optimus: I'm not the best singer... But I'll try!

 **One love song later...**

Jack: You're not that bad of a singer! That was pretty well sang!

Evana: Yeah! Next one... One from Unicron1000, make Megatron watch himself die by Bumblebee in TFP episode Deadlock! Where is Mega-Dork anyway?

Raf: I think he farted himself all the way to space, by my calculations, he should be back now actually... Someone grab a giant mattress!

Megatron: *Falling* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Lands on mattress* Thank you...

 **One epic Bumblebee moment later... Bumblebee kills Megatron using the Star Saber for you guys who don't know, and he also gets his voice back for real here!**

Megatron: I heted that moment... To make it worse I was killed by him! *Points to Bee* That's embarrassing!

Evana: Well that's what you get ripping out his voice box! Anywho... One from xtz56, dare for everyone, make their own artistic masterpiece! You can do anything!

Airachnid: *Shoots web at the wall* There, it's art...

Evana: That's just web!

Airachnid: You said anything, there...

Evana: If I were a teacher I would give you an F... Everybot else, you have 15 minutes to make art! GO!

 **15 Minutes of art later...**

Miko: I made a sandwich.

Evana: Where? I don't see it!

Miko: I ate it...

Jack: *Facepalm* I made a house in Minecraft, good enough...

Evana: I'll accept it.

Raf: I made a toy car that works! You?

Evana: I made my profile picture. (It's true! I drew my profile picture for my fanfiction account!)

Starscream: I made a mini Rainbow Dash!

Megatron: I made a mini-me with a mini dark star saber!

Optimus: I made a mini-me with a mini star saber!

Evana: Did you two make those so you two can reenact your best battles?

Megatron: Maybe...

Knockout: I made a glitter-splotion

Evana: Which is?

Knockout: I just put loads of glitter on a peice of papar!

Miko: Why?

Knockout: Because glitter is fabulous like me!

Evana: Coming from Knockout, ththat's saying a loy.

Bulkhead: I made a nrw lob ball! Ratchet melyed tne other one...

Ratchet: You broke everything with that!

Evana: So you made a new metal ball?

Bulkhead: Yup

Evana: Fair enough.

Arcee: I dumped paint on Starscream!

Starscream: When did you do that?

Arcee: Now.*Dumps paint on Statscream*

Evana: I say it's an improvement! So, Bee and Smokie... Care to explain why you're covered in glitter and paint?!

Bumblebee: We did each other as art.

Smokescreen: Paintball battle... And umm, don't go into the training room, it's filled with glitter and paint.

Evana: Awesome work everyone! Well, whoever tried anyway... (I'll say xtz56 other dare next chapter, I've got a great idea for it! Hope you can wait a little longer for that certain truth!) Next truth is from LadyJade613, to Bee, did you flirt with Arcee in Predacons Rising before Starscream ruined it?

Bumblebee: Uhh... *Startes blushing hard* I... I... Uhhhhhhhh...

Smokescreen: Bee, you're blushing as red as Knockout's paint! Just answer the question!

Bumblebee: I..I... *Breathes* Yeah I did, but only cause I didn't think I would have gotten another chance... And I really do like her... I... I... I like her and... Wait...She's here... Arcee just heard that didn't she?! *Faints*

Evana: Well... I'm happy cause I ship these two! But somebot wake him up! (Seriously, I love these two as a couple SOO MUCH! XD)

Raf: Bee, wake up!

Bumblebee: I'm up!

Arcee: Well, because you said those nice things, here you go. *Kisses Bee*

Bumblebee: *Blushes even more* O_O

Evana: He's in the love trance... Someone pour ice water on him!

Bumblebee: Oh, no! I'm not doing that again! That water is soooooo cold!

Evana: I know right? Anywho, here are some from ME (Litiraly, their name was ME) dare for Steve the vehicon, find something Megatron is afraid of and chase him with it!

Steve: I think Megatron is afraid of mice. II'll get one.

 **After finding a mouse...**

Steve: Ok, Megatron!

Megatron: What is it? *Sees mouse* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH KEEP IT AWAY KEEP IT AWAY! EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! *Runs away*

Evana: Well? Go chase him!

Steve: Ok! *Goes to chase Megatron*

Evana; Well... another one from ME. Truth for Soundwave, do you have a face?

Soundwave: Yes. Bit no one has seen it...

Evana: We'll see about that later... Ok, last one from ME, darebfor Smokescreen, prank Ratchet!

Smokescreen: Ok, hey Ratch! You're so old, you're basically a predacon! OHHHHHH! (Smokescreen said it not me!)

Ratchet: Oh yeah? *Grabs wrench* Eat wrench! *Throws it but it comes back around and hits him in the faceplate*

Evana: Owch... MEDIC! Somkie, how did you do that?

Smokescreen: I swapped his regular wrenches with ones that hone back in and it him if trown. XD lolz.

Evana: Wow! Ok, last dare for the day. One from kikigraysonwest, everyone watch Bee failing at doing battle cries in TFRID2015! Get ready for cringe!

 **One cringey viddo later... (If you search TFRID2015 Bumblebee's rallying cries on YouTube there's an actual video of all of the cringe-worthy cries!)**

Bumblebee: That was me? Ok, I'm disappointing!

Starscream: That was just... Funny but cringey. VERY CRINGEY!

Evana: Yup... Well, that's all we have time for today... See you guys next time!

Everyone: Bai!

* * *

 **Rage, yell and maybe even flame at me...**

 **I'm sooooo sorry for not updating for so long!**

 **Anywho... I know I missed a few dares but I'll put them in next chapter!**

 **If you want to your TorD to be here, just put it in your review!**

 **Thank you for being so patient! You guys are the best!**

 **RoboDiamondDragon09 OUT!**

 **Bai guys!**


	9. Dodgeball!

**Do I deserve you guys? Probably not... XD**

 **I am really sorry with not updating, I went to the Philippines in August and then school came in and my life was a wreck.**

 **You guys are so nice and patient, you don't rage at me... Much. XD**

 **You don't rush me (much. XD) and you just sit and wait.**

 **I love each and everyone of you! :D**

 **And without further ado... Here's a long awaited chapter!**

* * *

Evana: I'm back!

Bumblebee: Starscream and Knockout left two months ago...

Evana: Oh shoot how long have I been gone?! D:

Miko: A few months actually.

Megatron: Can we go back to the Nemisis now?

Evana: Ummm. NO. We've got a few more chapters ahead of us!

Ratchet: UUGGHHHHHH...

Evana: Well, I'm making Screamer and KO come back! *Snaps fingers and magically they're back*

Knockout: NO RARITY IS THE BEST!

Starscream: NO RAINBOW DASH IS! SHE CAN SONIC RAINBOW YOU'RE FACE! .O.

Evana: Well, are you two arguing on who's the best pony?

Starscream: Yeah but Rainbow Dash is obviously the best!

Knockout: Nuh uh! Rarity is more stylish then anyone! Other them myself of course...

Evana: Ok enough! I like all of them to be honest. :) Let's get to the dares! :D One from xtz56, what is everyone's weirdest moment of their life?

Starscream: Finding out I have heels. ;-;

Airachnid: Noticing I'm a spider hybrid thing. Seriously. I don't even know how I'm like this!

All Autobots: Meeting Miko.

Miko: I'm not that bad. :)

Jack: Weeeelllllllll...

All humans: Finding out that giant alien robots exist.

Knockout: Nothing really...

Megatron: Same. Nothing. Well, that one time I saw Starscream twirling his hips. (I loved that episode. XD)

Evana: Mkay, next up. Kat9999999999999 says, watch all the Transformers Prime episodes from season 1 to 3. :D I was doing this a few days ago. XD

 **About a few good hours of binge watching later...**

Optimus: That was really a great series.

Megatron: Agreed.

Evana: :) One of the best Transformers series ever, in my case anyway. Thus show was my childhood! (Seriously, in 2011ish. My morning routine. Wake up. Eat. Watch TV for 30 minutes and go to school.) Anywho... A few from Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. Make everyone have a giant dodgeball game. Sweet! I'm also not letting the kids play in the fear that they might get squashed. And I'll make the balls bigger so you guys can actually throw them. LET'S DO THIS! AUTOBOTS VS DECEPTICONS! :D

 **The Match... (DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNN!)**

Evana: 3. 2. 1... FIRE! IF YOU'RE HIT. YOU'RE OUT FOR THE WHOLE GAME!

Arcee gets the first shot in, barely missing Starscream's face...

Starscream: Wait! Aren't you supposed to be hitting eachother waist or lower?!

Evana: In my game, you can hit the enemy anywhere. XD

Megatron loads 5 balls into his cannon. (How? Idk. Magic. XD) And shoots like a machine gun! One barely hits Smokescreen, and the other completely miss...

Smokescreen counters and throws one and it directly hits knockout in the face! Ow, that's gotta leave a mark!

Knockout: What?! NONONONONO! NOT MY FACE! AHHHHHHHH! *Runs away to fix himself*

Evana: And KO is KOed! XD Puns. :D

Ratchet throws one right to Starscream, and lands it right in the the bolts. XD Owch that's gotta hurt!

Evana: Yowch! Starscream down! You ok Screamer?

Starscream: Y-ye-eahhhh... I-I'm good. DX

Soundwave grabs two balls, chucking them at Optimus and Bumblebee, each of them landing a direct hit. Owch!

Evana: And they are out! Ratchet use that wrench throwing power! ACTIVATE SUPER SAIYAN MEDIC MODE! (I honestly have no idea how I thought of this but hey. It works! XD)

A yellow glow surrounded Ratchet, allowing him to levitate, off of the ground. Miko somehow got onto his head and placed a yellow Super Saiyan wig on his head, to add effect of corse.. XD

He then started throwing dodgeballs like there's no tomorrow. Ratchet nails Megatron in the crotch, Airachnid, Breakdown and Dreadwing in the face. The only one left is Soundwave...

Evana: And four go down! Five members of team Prime remain...

Smokescreen grabs a ball and chucks it at Soundwave, and he nails it! Right on his mask, it hit so hard it shattered!

Miko: OHMYGOSH!

Evana: HIS FACE!

Soundwave: *Quickly runs off to fix his mask*

Evana: Anybody catch a glimpse of his face?!

Airachnid: No. The moment it shattered he burst out.

Evana: Aww... Anywho... The winners of dodgeball are the Autobots! Another dare from Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. To Bumblebee: paint Knockout yellow! This will be good. :D

Knockout: First my face and now my paint?! NOOOOOOO!

 **Some time of painting later...**

Evana: That is art!

Knockout: MY BEAUTIFUL PAIINNTTTTTTT! D:

Evana: It's ok, you'll be back to your red paint soon. :) Final one from Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. Arcee, Airachnid and Miko need to dance to Britney Spears for 3 hours.

Airachnid: NO. JUST. NO.

Evana: A dare is a dare. :D

 **3 Hours Of Dancing Later...**

Airachnid: Can I quit this?

Evana: No. You must be here. For the sake of the fanfic! Next one from Winry889. Make Mlp charecters come in. I know just the two. ;D *Snaps fingers and magically Rarity and Rainbow Dash show up*

Rarity: Where in Celestia are we?!

Evana: A special place. :) Oh and someone tell Knockout that Rarity is here.

Knockout: SAY WHAT?! *Sees Rarity* OHMYPRIMUS. RARITY. IS. HERE. I'M NOT DECENT! I'M YELLOW! *Faints*

Rainbow Dash: Hey, look. It's that Transformer I beat a while ago. *Points at Starscream*

Starscream: OH MY PRIMUS SHE KNOWS ME! *Faints*

Evana: And we have just seen a fanboy breakout. :) You guys can head back to Equestria now.

Rainbow Dash: Ok? I am confused... One moment I'm flying with the Wonderbolts and now I'm here.

Evana: Ok, cya! *Puff of smoke* And they're gone. Soo.. How are the bronies?

Bumblebee: Perhaps fainted. Of fanboyness of course. They'll better soon.

Evana: Ok, another from Winry889. Dare to Bee, scratch up Knockout's paint. Oh this'll be good. And he's fainted to.. Do it quick! Use this. *Hands Bee a large saw*

 **Moments of scratching up paint later...**

Evana: Oh jeez. Bee you better hide. I'll wake him up.

Bumblebee: OH NONONO! *Runs to hide*

Miko: I'm gonna film this, this'll be good. XD

Knockout: Wha- WHAT. MY BEAUTIFUL PAINT. IT'S BAD ENOUGH YELLOW. WHO. SCRATCHED MY PAINT. HUUUHH! AND MY FACE! MY.. FACE... I WILL SNUFF THE SPARK OF WHOEVER DID THIS! D:(

Megatron: COUGHBUMBLEBEECOUGH...

Knockout: WHERE IS HE. I WILL KILL HIM!

Evana: He's long gone by now. XD Ok, final dare of the day from tfpfangirl11. Soundwave, take of your mask. Oh jeez.. He's still out repairing it.

Soundwave: *Walks in*

Evana: Nevermind! :D Hey Soundwave. A dare is for you to take of your mask.

Soundwave: *Takes off mask*

Everyone: OH MY PRIMUS.. 0_0

Miko: *Snaps a picture*

Soundwave: You saw nothing. *Puts mask back on*

Evana: THAT WAS EPIC. :D And that's all for this time guys! Baiii!

* * *

 **Like I said. I really don't deserve you guys. You are so patient and don't rage at me. :)**

 **I'm just a 12 year old that wants to write some fanfics.**

 **I'm really sorry for not updating! But hey. I'm here now! :** **D**

 **I'm stuck with school and it's a bit of a pain you know?**

 **Also, if I didn't put your TorD in this chapter, sorry. All of you have amazing truths and dares for our favorite bots and cons. :)**

 **I try my hardest to put truths and dares from everyone. All of you are awesome! :)**

 **Your truth or Dare might be in the next chapter so just wait!**

 **That's all, RoboDiamondDragon09 out!**


End file.
